Prime Directive: The Poleepkwa Case
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Crossover STID/D9. De cómo el Enterprise rescató a los Poleepkwa. Slash Christopher Johnson/Wikus Van de Merwe. Spirk establecido.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

_Diseñé esta historia en base a una multitud de prompts, incluyendo la xenofobia. De pronto, descubro que, desde hace mucho tiempo, el miedo a lo extraño (de parte de los demás) ha sido mi principal motor de escritura._

_Tuve un tope con la normalidad, (personas normales, se les llama neurotípicos) que duró meses; no se me dá ser normal, pese a muchos intentos. _

_Por lo tanto, vuelvo a escribir, con ésta larga advertencia previa, que veo que muy poc s fanfickers usan y que en muchos sentidos, me parece más indispensable que el uso de tags. Nunca he visto un libro de carne y hueso –de pasta y papel- que traiga una serie de cosas como 'noncon', 'nc17' , 'mpreg' o cosa por el estilo._

_Me parece más importante una descripción somera de lo que vas a tratar._

_Eso es lo que pretendo; saber de los campos gravitacionales que originaron el BigBang, me da la teoría para sustentar –por fin!- algo que ya sospechábamos desde hace tiempo; que nuestro universo es apenas uno de muchos…y que las alternatividades están a la orden del día._

_Dicho esto, es muy simple que –vía una lente gravitacional, una singularidad— un crucero Poleepkwaan sufra una avería y llegue a una Tierra sumida en la oscuridad del apartheid._

_Y, es igualmente sencillo que Jim Kirk y sus chicos tengan que solucionar el desaguisado…y así fue como nació este fic._

_Pasemos a los tags; este cuento contiene DE TODO, menos los temas que no suelo tocar, como noncon (me parece absurdo) bdsm y todas esas cosas que les gustan a much s, al menos por escrito. Está hecho usando flashbacks (que no menciono ¿Cuándo habéis visto en el cine que el director saque un anuncio de 'flashback'?) y sin forma lineal, como se escribe un libro verdadero. Sucede que hay lector s, muchas veces –y lo he vivido— que quieren el cuento 'cocinado', es decir, lleno de indicaciones de lo que va a ocurrir._

_Por desgracia, para mí, el decir 'esto es lo que va a suceder' es MALA ESCRITURA._

_Luego, este fic es ciencia dura –as ever- y es filosofía científica, lo que garantiza desde YA que tendrá pocas lecturas y no será popular. Como suele ocurrir con la verdadera ciencia ficción._

_Tercero; es posible que lo publique como lo hacía antes; cuando ya esté totalmente escrito._

_No es un fic sencillo; Star Trek (AOS) desarrolla todo un canon nuevo, basado en 50 años de historia, desde el TOS y District 9 es una de las mejores obras de Ciencia Ficción que se han filmado. Os recomiendo ampliamente ver D9 (Sector 9, en español) porque no sólo pinta lo crueles que somos los seres humanos, sino también, lo verdaderamente nobles que podemos ser, pese a nuestra miseria._

_Agradezco a Van Krausser su ayuda invaluable y su entusiasmo para betear esto y a Kat Le Fay su fé en mí, que no merecí jamás._

_Para quienes me conocen; ya saben de qué va esto. _

_Sexo, ciencia, amor, Amor con mayúsculas, angst y una buena dosis de irrealidad, basada en lo que vivimos del diario._

_Les agradezco su paciencia para soportarme, su fe para leerme y sus risas y simpatía; les dedico este fic, porque no soy fácil y sin embargo, me siguen leyendo._

_Namasté_

_FantasmaAlineal._


	2. Entorno

**Prime Directive; The Poleepkwaan Case.**

**Crossover Star Trek AOS/District 9**

**_Pairings_**_; Christopher Johnson/Wikus Van Der Merwe_

_Spirk establecido (Jim Kirk/Spock)_

_Leonard 'Bones' McCoy/Geoffrey 'Dorian' M'Benga (checar Jorian, Canon Almost Human)_

_Nyota Uhura/OC  
__**Disclaimer**__; Pure Lies. Ligeramente universo alterno.  
__**Warnings**__; rating MUY variable, xenophobia, xenofilia, angst, hard scifi, soft scifi, slash, xenopreg, hurt/comfort, swahili, xhosa, poleepkwan, vuhlkansu, gore._

**_Real Warning!_**_ Si no habéis visto o no conocéis District 9 (Sector 9, en español) no váis a entender ni jota de este fic. Conste que os aviso. _

1

La música seguía sonando, los tambores repitiendo su ritmo en todos los muros de la Sala de Recreo 22. Bones sudaba después de bailar, alegre y un poco borracho; vino de membrillo, jugo de fruta y el ocasional trago de moonshine, cortesía de Scotty.

Uhura y M'Benga seguían bailando 'Call me Al' –de paso, también la estaban cantando- y los demás no paraban de aplaudir; Jim había permitido la Kwanzaa y los africanos de la tripulación estaban sacando realmente provecho de ello.

Al lado de la mesa/altar, cubierta de fruta y vino, con el largo kinara, del cual habían cuidado sus velas por seis ciclos, Scotty y Chekov se encargaban de surtir el bar.

Uhura lucía espléndida con el boubou suelto y la risa y las canciones tradicionales; había hecho que Jim y Spock bailaran y se podía decir que la tripulación se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Solamente SO0718 y uno de los subordinados de Seguridad, Jackie, estaban en el puente, con todos los sensores en alerta.

El Enterprise se encontraba flotando en ese mar vacío entre el cinturón de asteroides y Marte, y un 20% de la nave estaba vacía; muchos habían aprovechado el permiso de las festividades Terranas para bajar al mundo natal, a estirar las piernas.

Como lo harían también Nyota y Geoffrey, al día siguiente; una, a Kenya y el otro, a Johanesburgo.

Uma, el horta recién llegado, capturaba todos los datos y se agitaba al ritmo de la música y por un momento, Mc Coy se permitió olvidarse del riesgo que estaban corriendo todos, encerrados en una lata flotando en el vacío.

Geoffrey lo miró un segundo, sonriendo y no fue la primera vez que Leonard sintió más de un leve escalofrío; los ojos azules del sudafricano eran tan brillantes como los de Jim y mil veces más seductores, al hacer contraste con la piel chocolate claro que los rodeaba.

Desde que el médico nuevo había llegado al Enterprise —rodeado de recomendaciones de los Vulcanos— la carga de trabajo para McCoy no sólo había bajado exponencialmente.

También su consumo de alcohol y su soledad de siempre; Geoffrey M'Benga era divertido, risueño, con una conversación entretenida, y había dos detalles en él que contenían a Bones de comportarse con sus malos modos; no le tenía miedo a McCoy y era un médico compasivo, empático y tan experto como Leonard mismo.

Un codazo sacó a McCoy de su contemplación; Spock rarísimas veces tocaba a alguien, pero ésta vez, había sido involuntario. O no? El Vulcano lucía sospechosamente satisfecho de sí mismo. Le tendió una larga copa del coctel de frutas a Bones y éste lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Y esto?

Se podría haber jurado que el Vulcano se moría de risa…si eso hubiera sido posible entre los de su raza.

—Tengo entendido que, para intenciones de proponer congreso sexual, está dentro del protocolo ofrecer alguna bebida alcohólica, doctor McCoy.

Leonard frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu mente Vulcana está fuera de sí? ¡Estás casado con Jim!

Spock casi hizo ojos de espiral. Casi.

—Es evidente que no me refiero a nosotros dos, doctor —el Vulcano miró a M'Benga, sugestivamente.

Nyota tomó a Geoffrey de las manos y le dio dos giros…y lo lanzó –literalmente- sobre Leonard.

Spock tuvo la prudencia de desaparecer, no sin antes elevar su proverbial ceja, dejando a McCoy con un atractivo joven africano en los brazos y la copa a punto de caer. Geoffrey sonrió —_y ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan irresistible, carajo? Que ojos más bellos…_— le quitó la copa a McCoy y se la bebió de un sorbo. Acto seguido, tomó las manos de Leonard, las puso sobre sus propias caderas y alzando las suyas, rodeó el cuello de McCoy, arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile.

Chékov aprovechó ese momento para silbar y el resto de la tripulación no tardó en hacer un círculo, aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música.

Claro que McCoy enrojeció hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

_Maldito Vulcano; le cortaré las orejas. No, Jim me mataría. Y Geoffrey es más…pequeño. Nope, la estatura justa ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Nunca he bateado para ese lado; por la memoria de tu santa abuela, Leonard, sueñas como un quinceañero pueblerino. Y ahora, escucho a Jim dentro de mi cabeza. Nada más me faltaba. Hum…que forma de mover la cintura, eh? Podría besarte, Geoff…_

—0—

La agonía de la fiebre; algo de la Tierra, sin duda, uno de esos gérmenes insidiosos pegado al interior de su caparazón. O los ojos de Wikus, del color del cielo. O el olor de la sangre humana, hierro y feromonas, testosterona, cloro. Dolor en las heridas y en la cabeza y las antenas doblándose hacia dentro. Oliver controlaba la inmensa nave a duras penas: la llamada de auxilio se retransmitía en una serie de idiomas, esperando encontrar ayuda. Más de la mitad de los ocupantes de la nave estaban muertos, deshaciéndose, aún con sangre en los rincones y más pena de la que podía llevar a cuestas. Chris se limpió las agallas, cubiertas de mucosidad; su hijo lo miró con preocupación evidente, acariciando su cabeza.

Ambos seguían huyendo, a una velocidad fantasmal, cada vez más lejos del sol, de la Tierra misma, más allá de Marte, donde las líneas desvaídas de la gravedad giraban caprichosas, donde habían caído la primera vez y todo el horror de hacía veinte años había comenzado.

Chris se desmayó.

-0-

Sentir, sentir, sentir; era delicioso, humillante, lleno de angustia. La saliva de Christopher era salada al tacto de la lengua del terrano y los cuerpos de ambos se confundían en roces y fluídos varios, sobre la pila de hojas de cartón que fungían como cama, en la destruída casucha.

Disparos, ruido de helicópteros, truenos lejanos de lluvia, llegando desde la sabana, rugidos de leones ya extintos. La historia pasada comprende no un país abandonado, sino un planeta entero; la pérdida es espantosa y el boer nunca se había sentido más humano que ahora, que su cuerpo mutaba a una velocidad imparable, llenándolo de añoranza y hambres extraordinarias.

Wikus cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar ¡Cuánto placer! ¡Cuán perverso y oscuro era el instinto que los movía a ambos, que los volvía animales, asustados, urgidos de copular!

Chris extendió su pene, al abrir la juntura de las placas entre sus piernas; de color azul oscuro y flexible, prensil, buscando ansiosamente las escamas que rodeaban la recién formada cloaca de Wikus, exudando feromonas y enloqueciendo al alien.

_Poseer, poseer._

Con un esfuerzo voluntario, Chris retrajo las púas; ignoraba si Wikus era fértil y también, si querría ser fecundado y de paso, el dolor que le implicaría el anclaje con las púas no era buena idea para su primera experiencia sexual con un alien.

El mutante se aferró a sus hombros, mordiendo el caparazón y Chris no dejó de sentir satisfacción por ello; aun siendo él la parte dominante, su humano lo deseaba, lo necesitaba ¿Llegaría a amarlo?

El Poleepkwa se concentró en hundir y sacar su extraño falo entre los pliegues del humano, hasta que éste tomó su rostro entre sus manos –una alien, la otra, humana- y hundió el rostro entre los labrum, apresando uno de ellos, en un remedo de beso humano imposible; Chris se permitió explorar la boca del mutante, hallando su sabor a agua delicioso, perfecto, un verdadero alivio…

Afuera, siguió lloviendo.

-0-

El auditorio mantenía su runrún de primer día de clases; Uhura se había topado con una gran variedad de extraterrestres, desde las prácticas pasadas en diferentes mundos, durante el primer año de Academia.

Pero el altísimo insectoide junto a ella, definitivamente, era otra cosa; las líneas rojas del uniforme apenas si le hacían justicia a su esbeltez y la muñequera azul oscuro, con los glifos alien, lo definían como un embajador.

Definitivamente, no cualquier estudiante, sino uno de intercambio y no de cualquier categoría.

Su uniforme tenía dos mangas más, al frente, para las diminutas manos alternativas y cuando Uhura se topó con su mirada, no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Y pese a que los múltiples tentáculos —labrum, se llamaban— de él, le impedían el mismo gesto, los ojos de ambos lo dijeron todo.

Él se llevó las manos a las agallas en el cuello, activando el Traductor Universal, el cual convirtió los clicks y clacks de su lenguaje en palabras entendibles.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿Está ocupado éste asiento?

El alien inclinó la cabeza, cortésmente y en verdad Uhura se sintió asombrada.

En ese gesto insidiosamente simple, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un caballero.

—No, que yo sepa.

—¿Me permite sentarme a su lado?

—Por supuesto.

El alien suspiró, clockeando el aire entre sus agallas.

—Se lo agradezco infinitamente. El resto de sus hermanos parecen temerme.

Uhura no pudo evitar un guiño.

—Bueno, yo no soy como el resto —inclinó un segundo la cabeza, imitando el gesto de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, de un dorado rayado en verde intenso.

—Uhura. Nyota Uhura, Terrana— se presentó. Y ¿Qué instinto del demonio se le había metido en el pellejo para soltarle su nombre completo a un alien al que jamás había visto?

—Ncwengo Kraa'l, Poleepkwa. Un placer el conocerla.

Uhura tradujo lo más rápido posible. Tranquilidad, en el idioma de su raza. Felicidad, en Xhosa terrestre. El que es feliz, en Swahili.

Extraño como algunos idiomas, algunas palabras, algunas cosas, significaban lo mismo pese a los años luz de distancia.

Poleepkwa.

_Po 'Nosotros, el Pueblo' ; Leep 'Los Elegidos, Los que Son Hermosos'; Kwa 'Siete Lunas'. _

_El Pueblo Hermoso del Mundo de las Siete Lunas._

Uhura agradeció a Serge Grantaire y los demás académicos franceses que habían desentrañado el idioma, casi cien años antes.

Los Poleepkwaan pertenecían a la Federación desde entonces, descubiertos por el Capitán Andrés Lárraga y la oficial T'Xelen, en la USS Darwin. Pero habían sido los franceses a bordo—Serge y su esposo, Pieter— los que lograran comunicación con un idioma tan condenadamente difícil, hecho de clickeos, purreos y tictocs arrastrados.

Como insectoides, no estaban interesados en guerrear; se dedicaban a colonizar y al comercio. Su mundo base era considerado una 'súperTierra', cuatro veces el tamaño de la original, cubierta a partes iguales de continentes y agua, selvas y desiertos y con más oxígeno que la Tierra misma, lo que permitía el desmesurado tamaño de la especie.

El alien alargó una mano enorme de tres dedos y Nyota extendió la suya. Él inclinó una de sus largas antenas y rozó la frente de ella y Uhura se felicitó por sus lecturas en Xenología; Kraa'l la saludaba con un gran respeto y gratitud. También estaba olfateando sus feromonas, pero eso era parte del comportamiento como insectoide, de modo que no le extrañó.

Al frente del auditorio, Edith Papatanoupoulos se aclaró la garganta, en un intento de pastorear a sus alumnos.

—Iniciaremos con raíces comunes del lenguaje Terrano; Indo y Babilónico y sus implicaciones en cuanto a la teoría de los Grandes Creadores.

Los pasos apresurados en la escalera del Auditorio y Gaila tomando aire a las carreras y sentándose encima del alien, sin mirarlo, hasta que ya era tarde. Susurros rápidos.

—Oh por las Diosas Hermanas! ¡Disculpe usted! —y un codazo nada discreto— Nyota ¡Éste era mi asiento!

—No me avisaste antes…

El insectoide se puso en pie y se sentó en la escalera.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Por favor, tome mi lugar.

Edith se volvió hacia ellos.

—Uhura y Vro, si ya terminaron de chacharear, les agradecería nos dejaran comenzar con la clase. Y a usted, Embajador Ncwengo, le recomiendo buena conducta; no esperaría yo de un dignatario de su clase, semejante comportamiento con el alumnado…


	3. Chapter 3

2

Que el claxon de la Alerta sonara por encima de la música, no era cosa nueva. Que arruinara el humor de McCoy, tampoco. Que Geoffrey frunciera el ceño… eso sí que era novedad.

A lo largo del baile, Leonard había podido percibir que la química entre ambos iba más allá de la de dos colegas médicos o dos amigos fiesteando; los labios del africano parecían estar cada vez más cerca y ser más deseables y Bones sólo tendría que inclinarse un poco y…

Ese fue el momento en que los reflectores rojos dieron su aviso y en un gesto mil veces entrenado, Scotty apagó la música y todos se congregaron frente al visor que comunicaba con Puente, Jim al frente.

—¿Qué sucede, Jackie?

El gemelo de Jordan se veía aterrado, los ojos del mismo rojo infinito de todos los albinos betazoides.

—Capitán, no logro identificar el lenguaje. Tenemos una llamada de socorro, pero está en un código que la computadora no descifra y…

El eco del mensaje se perdió en el fondo. Uhura se adelantó y subió el volumen.

_Xifun'a ilncd…Xifun'a ilncd!_

Nyota lo reconoció de inmediato. Xhosa.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era imposible. Reajustó la velocidad del Traductor Universal y subió el volumen [1].

El mensaje cobró ritmo.

El de un recuerdo…

—0—

—"Por supuesto, me gustan tus ojos, Nyota. Y me gustaría más que me besaras; es la lógica expresión de mi deseo profundo por ti"

—Basta! ¡He dicho basta, Kraa'l!

Los tres soltaron la carcajada; la risa hizo rebotar los generosos pechos de Gaila y llorar a Nyota. Kraa'l estaba imitando –bastante bien- la voz del comandante Spock, tutor de Uhura.

El poleepkwa dio un sorbo a su mintjulep.

—Mira, Nyota querida, si yo estuviera tan enamorado de ti como lo está ese pobre Vulcano, mis feromonas apestarían el Auditorio Central ¡No comprendo cómo es que no te lo declara ya mismo!

—Kraa'l estás loco ¡Spock es un profesor!

—Soy alguien más razonable que un humano o que dos Vulcanos a la vez. Vivimos muy poco y ese tonto te hace perder el tiempo e incita a mi ira.

Gaila se plantó frente a los dos, las manos en la cintura y guiñando un ojo al alto alien.

—Mis instintos me dicen otra cosa, Kraa'l.

Éste sonrió, hasta donde pudo.

—¿Si? Dime, mi hermosa dama verde…

—Spock no se decide porque no sabe a quién ama más. Si a Nyota aquí presente o a James Tiberius Kirk…

Nuevamente, los tres soltaron la risa.

Viernes, noche, pizza, cocteles y cerveza, en el verano sofocante y húmedo de San Francisco, recién pasados los exámenes. El dormitorio de Gaila y Nyota; Kraa'l, despidiéndose, de vuelta a su mundo.

Lo que había comenzado como una presentación un tanto estirada y llena de diplomacia, había derivado en amistad creciente, risas, tardes de poesía y un montón de aprendizaje para las tres especies.

Gaila se sentó inopinadamente en el regazo de Kraa'l, colgándose de su cuello.

—¿Nos vas a extrañar?

Él acarició el rostro de ella con una de sus antenas.

—Me llevaría un huevo de cada una, si pudiera. Lo que me convertiría en madre ilegítima y en un expatriado, por supuesto.

—Eres un obsceno, Kraa'l.

—Soy lo que tu quieres que sea, Gaila Vro, hermosa entre las hermosas, luna verde, estrella azul…

Uhura los miraba, el brazo recargado en el respaldo del amplio sofá, la mano en la mejilla; pese a su extrañeza, lucían hermosos.

—Gaila, Kraa'l, ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

—Solamente que se trate de algo indiscreto, de carácter personal y comprometedor, querida amiga.

Gaila se encogió de hombros, como toda respuesta, asintiendo.

—¿Alguna vez hicieron 'algo'?

El doble sentido y las comillas fueron obvios. Gaila tomó una pose dramática y miró al alien bajo ella, tomándolo de los anchos hombros.

—Ha descubierto nuestro secreto, amado mío!

—Horror y vergüenza! ¡Mi Reina me desterrará por mezclarme con sangre prohibida! ¿Qué será de mí?

Uhura los pateó a ambos, el largo pie descalzo.

—Ya, hablo en serio…

Gaila elevó una ceja.

—No sabía que tenías esos… intereses, Nyota. Pensé que solamente Jim Kirk…

Nyota hizo ojos de espiral.

—Oh, por favor, no me compares con el granjero con pretensiones de capitán ¿Quieres?

Fue turno de Kraa'l para contestar.

—Cuando me refería a indiscreciones, no hablaba de faltas de diplomacia, querida. Pero, si quieres saberlo, existen imposibilidades físicas, así sea yo un hermafrodita. Podría… lastimar seriamente a Gaila.

Su tono era serio y ofendido y Nyota se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Kraa'l se inclinó sobre ella.

—Pero, si quieres saber toooda la verdad, hela aquí; sí, he estado enamorado de ti desde siempre. Y me pesa no poder llevarte a mi mundo y hacerte veinte huevos y un montón de críos, que rivalizarían con la belleza de Nuestra Reina —tomó la mano de Nyota en la suya y mirándola a los ojos, la besó con uno de sus palpos labiales, acariciando su frente con las antenas.

Nyota tragó saliva…y Kraa'l recibió un almohadazo, a cambio de su declaración.

La risa de los tres llenó la sala.

Y, cuando Ncwengo Kraa'l volvió a su mundo, una semana después, Nyota no había pensado que lo extrañaría todos los viernes o que ambos habían traducido juntos más poesía terrana al poleepkwaan de lo que las tareas imponían y la presencia de un Spock tímido terminó por desvanecer al alien de su memoria…

—0—

_Animal. No soy más que un animal, preso de sus instintos, de sus deseos, de ésta inferioridad que nos ha dejado prisioneros, desde que caímos en éste lugar, que no es nuestro mundo, cuyo aire nos envenena, cuya agua destruye nuestra sangre, convirtiéndola en algo negro, pastoso y repugnante. _

_No tenemos forma de sobrevivir más que en la miseria, como lo hacen sus pequeñas especies nuestros hermanos. Nuestra Colmena no funciona y las clases se han disuelto; los Mayores han muerto en la demencia y los Menores se sostienen en la discordia, peleando a duras penas por comida de gato y trozos de cabra, tan tóxicos como necesarios._

_Te amo. No puedo llamar más que amor a ésta necesidad de ti, a ésta compulsión por tenerte cerca, por mirarte, por cuidar de cada uno de tus pasos, por besar tu piel en cada instante._

_Al menos, quiero darle la superioridad de la palabra y no rebajarlo al instinto en que se ha convertido, en lo que me has vuelto._

_Me avergüenzo de decirlo._

_Es como si me aparease con un Qonod, con un Jarrah, con el más inferior de nuestros animales, peor que alguno de los mamíferos pequeños, peor que un microbio._

_El olor de tu sangre me envenena e intoxica, como la luz de tu sol, la electricidad escasa de tu atmósfera y el sabor en tu saliva, que adoro y al que soy adicto. _

_No puedo vivir sin ti y me odio por ello, por cada instante y momento en que te poseo, porque he perdido mi inteligencia en homenaje a tu cuerpo, como un gusano rastrero nacido en los charcos de mi propio mundo._

_Me haces detestarme; debiera terminar mi vida con honor, antes que admitir la derrota que representa amarte. Pero fuiste tú quien me llevó a la humillación al salvar mi vida, para que yo pudiera salvar a los míos y en éste momento de fiebre, en ésta pena, en éste dolor de extrañarte, mi sangre convertida en veneno por el dolor de tu ausencia, mi amor por ti se recrudece y me hace hervir y mi hijo me mira con preocupación y todos los medicamentos que quedaron en la nave no son suficientes y rezo porque los días se hagan cortos y los segundos infames dejen de alargarse y pueda llegar a mi mundo, sólo porque representa volver por ti, regresar a tus manos a tu piel y al color azul de tus ojos, maldito seas Wikus Van De Merwe, egoísta y noble a la vez, maldita bolsa de carne y mil veces más maldito yo, por amarte…_

—0—

—Jack, sostén la frecuencia. Capitán, reconozco el idioma…—apuntó Uhura, seria.

—Al Puente—respondió Jim y se volvió a McCoy—dispón todo en la SickBay, Bones. No sabemos con qué vamos a toparnos.

El asunto se movió en horas, es verdad, pero parecieron segundos, dada la eficacia acostumbrada de la tripulación del Enterprise.

La reunión en el Ready Room, pese al éxito del rescate, presentaba sin embargo caras largas.

Jim comenzó.

—Y bien, Bones, qué tenemos?

—Dos tripulantes, Jim. Uno con desnutrición severa y lo que parece daño neural, causado por atmósfera. El otro, subalimentado y con defectos de crecimiento.

— Raza? ¿Especie?

Spock respondió.

—Sistema Tellycan, Capitán. Parte Sur Tercera del Cuadrante Delta. Poleepkwaan.

—Hum ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de casa?

—El rastreo que tomó Jordan indica que salieron del Foramen Magnum, Kapitánn—respondió Chékov, quien tenía la obligación de establecer la ruta de la nave rescatada.

Spock elevó una ceja, disgustado. El nombre Gran Agujero se aplicaba en medicina, al hueco en la base craneal que comunica el cerebro con el cuerpo humano. Llamar así a la singularidad que orbitaba el Sol [2], era, por lo menos, una falta de respeto.

La Federación había circundado el Foramen Magnum con una serie de balizas que difundían su señal de precaución en todas las longitudes de onda ¿Cómo era posible que una nave hubiera caído por ella? A menos que… la idea jugueteó un momento en la mente de Spock y la puso a un lado, para cuando fuera necesario mencionarla a Jim.

_A menos que venga de un pasado alternativo, por supuesto…_

—Datos de Tellycan? ¿Alguien que me refresque la memoria?

La mirada de Spock se posó sobre SO0718, la flamante Inteligencia Artificial del Enterprise, el novísimo –en todos sentidos- Oficial Científico.

"El sistema Tellycan posee cuatro mundos, Capitán. Todos están habitados; heterótrofos autónomos bipedales, visión dentro del espectro luminoso y el infrarrojo, insectoides d metros de altura, según la diferenciación sexual. Organizados por Colmenas y sub Colmenas familiares. Conforman una Monarquía Republicana, dirigida por diez mil hembras por planeta, aproximadamente, con una población total de dos mil millones en el mundo más beneficioso y unos 500 millones, en el menos habitable de ellos."

—¿Cómo diablos puede un insecto medir dos metros?

—Sus mundos tienen un nivel de oxígeno más elevado que el nuestro, Capitán. Respiran a través de la piel y por una serie de agallas y tráqueas distribuidas en todo su cuerpo. También su gravedad es ligeramente menor a la de la Tierra. Todo ello les permite crecer a ese tamaño.

—Eso explica el estado de delirio y la desnutrición en la que encontramos a los tripulantes- añadió McCoy—parece intoxicación crónica, ya sea la alimentación o la atmósfera…

—Y hablando de ellos ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Bones suspiró, leyendo su PADD.

—El adulto está enflaquecido y su caparazón se ha adelgazado en algunas partes. Tiene fiebre y le falta agua y oxígeno; sigue en coma médico. Su sangre está espesa y ennegrecida, como si hubieran comido algo con mucho hierro y les hubiera envenenado a ambos. El más joven está estable y consciente; Uhura está con él, en éste momento.

—¿Podemos verle?

—Puedo conectarlos aquí, si gustas, Jim.

—¿Hay algún riesgo?

—Tus alergias. Ellos son insectoides y eres alérgico a las abejas.

Jim hizo ojos de espiral.

—Está bien, 'mamá'.

Bones se dirigió al comm y la mirada azul de Geoff y su imparable sonrisa llenaron el monitor.

—¡Len! Estaba a punto de llamarte…

Jim no pudo evitarlo y le dio un codazo a Spock, quien tuvo a bien guardarse la sonrisa. Bones perforó con la mirada a M'Benga, reprimiéndole el entusiasmo.

—M'Benga…cómo está el chico?

Geoffrey captó la señal y se puso serio en un instante.

—Cantando con Uhura ¿Puedes creerlo?

Las voces de ambos al fondo e Imba Wimbo en los altavoces acabaron por intrigar a todos

—Puedes traerlos, por favor?

Geoff les interrumpió y el chico alien de inmediato cambió su carita y Jim sintió la fascinación repetirse en su interior, cada vez que se encontraba con una raza nueva.

Los Poleepkwaan no le eran desconocidos, pero nunca había visto un niño de la especie y éste pequeño, con los ojos azul agua y sus antenitas nerviosas era la imagen misma de la ternura.

Uhura lo cargó en brazos.

—Capitán… Jim, te presento a Oliver Johnson. Oliver, el Capitán Jim Kirk, quien dirige esta nave, la Enterprise.

Oliver abrió mucho los ojos y Jim le tendió una mano amistosa. Spock intervino.

—¿_'Oliver Johnson_'? Es un nombre bastante… extraño para un Poleepkwa.

Uhura alzó una ceja disgustada.

—Y éste es el Comandante Spock, Oliver…

—Me llamo así porque soy Terrano, Spock. ¡Hola, capitán!

Jim puso la mano en el hombro de su esposo.

_Hazme el favor de controlarte_

_Siempre estoy controlado, Jim_

_Es lo que veo. Yo haré las preguntas_

El enlace mental no duró ni medio segundo. Jim siguió hablando.

—Hola, Oliver! Bienvenido a nuestra nave; queremos hacer todo por ayudarles ¿Puedes relatarnos que ocurrió? ¿Quién es la persona que viene contigo?

—Oh, sí. Es mi padre, Christopher Johnson. Nos quedamos atorados en la Tierra, durante veinte años. Ahí, mataron a mi hermana Sherryl y luego, mi padre se unió a Paul y nací yo. Después, mataron a Paul y Wikus nos ayudó a escapar… tengo hambre ¿A qué hora sirven la cena?

-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_ [1] éste es el sonido del Poleepkwaan; _**

how to speak prawn

**_[2] De acuerdo a la ecuación de Schwarszild, el radio mínimo de la singularidad es de 8 milímetros._**


	4. Sorpresas

3

Chris abrió los ojos: ya antes, sus antenas le habían advertido del olor y la temperatura.

No estaba en su nave, pero sí se hallaba en una. La iluminación y los sonidos, el olor a aire limpio y reciclado, las mantas suaves de papel preformado y el colchón ergonómico le dieron la respuesta; la Flota. La Federación.

Alguien –ese mismo alguien murmuraba- tomó su mano y lo obligó a enfocar la vista; el humano frente a él sonreía no sólo con la mirada. Chris se llevó la otra mano a las agallas en su cuello, para activar el Traductor Universal, pero éste no se hallaba en su sitio. Intentó hablar lo más claramente posible.

—..Ddóndee?

El humano negó con la cabeza.

—_Hakuna jitihada, tafhadali…_

No te esfuerces, por favor, dijo el humano. Chris pestañeó, reconociendo la frase. Sólo entonces tomó en cuenta su aspecto de africano, la piel chocolate claro, los ojos de un azul resplandeciente, como los de Wikus.

_Wikus…_

El dolor fue una punzada vieja, infinita, que se manifestó en el blipeo de los monitores y en la alarma del otro médico, un blanco de cabello castaño, gesto rabioso y ojos concentrados.

—Vaya, nuestro bello durmiente despertó, eh? Geoff, hazle entender que no debe intentar hablar ni levantarse ni…

—Ya se lo dije, Len. Su hijo comprende bien varios dialectos africanos, así que le hablé en zulú, xhosa y al parecer, entendió el swahili.

Chris alzó una de sus manos y en el lenguaje de señas estándar, dio a entender a aquellos dos que necesitaba su TU.

El que se llamaba Len tomó algo de la mesita junto a la biocama.

—Te refieres a ésta cosa? –el pequeño circuito estaba quemado más allá de lo reconocible— tuvimos que quitártelo. Tenías una infección en las agallas y el arete que lo sostenía sólo empeoró la situación. De paso, se arruinó. Veré que nuestra intérprete te consiga uno.

Geoffrey traducía todo, calmadamente. McCoy se tranquilizó al momento, al ver la expresión en los ojos del enfermo. Con sus gráciles manos de tres dedos, el insectoide preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Mi hijo?"

—Oliver está bien. Estaba muy desnutrido, pero ya nos encargamos de eso. Y en cuanto a ti, te sugiero que duermas y te repongas; nuestro Capitán tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte. Estás en una nave de la Federación, de la Flota Estelar, el Enterprise. Estás a salvo y seguro…

Geoffrey le inyectó algo, en la juntura entre caparazones y la voz de Len se fue disolviendo.

El frío interno, el dolor, la luz; todo desapareció. Chris se dejó caer en el olvido del sueño.

-0-

—¿Está usted seguro, capitán?

—Completamente, Almirante. Es un crucero de minería; la nave pertenece a los Poleepkwaa. Solicito autorización para comunicarnos con el embajador más cercano de su pueblo y con la Reina de la zona a cargo de ésta nave, para averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Dice usted que sólo llevaba dos tripulantes.

—Un adulto y un niño. Parecen estar huyendo de algo.

Nechayevna suspiró. No se suponía que ella estuviera al mando en ese momento, pero la conspiración de Marcus había terminado con muchas cabezas y el Almirantazgo tenía que apoyarse como podía en capitanes recién ascendidos de grado; Irina Nechayev era apenas un poco mayor que Winona Kirk y Jim no dejó de advertir el mismo gesto de preocupación profunda y humanitaria que había tenido Pike, acompañada del temor a equivocarse con que vivían todos ellos, después de lo de Khan.

—Confío en tu buen criterio, Jim. No inicies una guerra ni nos metas en otra, de acuerdo?

—Sí señor, Señora.

—Nechayev, fuera.

Jim se giró en la silla, enfrentándose a Spock y a Uhura.

—Señor Spock, reporte de la situación?

—El Poleepkwa se encuentra estable, Capitán. El doctor McCoy considera que puede hablar con él, cabina de por medio.

—Uhura?

—Ya envié un reporte a la colonia más cercana, Capitán; me informan que el Embajador de Tellycan se encuentra en la Tierra, de modo que no será difícil solicitar su ayuda.

Jim se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

—Vayamos donde McCoy. Más vale que resolvamos esto de una buena vez.

-0-0-0-

—No tengo la menor oportunidad y lo sabes, Tina.

Christine Chapel recargó la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos, los codos en el pequeño escritorio.

—Jamás pensé que fueras un cobarde, Leonard. No para esto.

—Por todos los dioses, mujer! ¡Sabes que sí lo soy!

—¿Sólo porque una vez no funcionó? No me hagas reír. Hace cuatro años de tu divorcio.

—No soy…

—Gay? ¿Homosexual? ¿Raro?

—Lo pintas como si fuese la peor clase de racista.

—Tal vez no con Geoffrey, pero sí contigo mismo—Christine sonrió, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su comandante. Podían permitirse esa familiaridad; luchaban contra la muerte casi a diario y muchas veces, no podían reconocerla—Date una oportunidad. Y dásela a M'Benga; se ve que el chico está loco por ti…

—¿Quién está loco?

Los dos –médico y enfermera- se volvieron, sobresaltados, hacia la puerta. Geofrey M'Benga lucía agotado, aunque su rostro se iluminó al ver a Leonard. Este se encargó de responder.

—Yo soy el que se está volviendo loco en esta lata flotante, Geoff. ¿Qué tal el chico?

El africano alzó las cejas y dejando el PADD en el escritorio, se frotó la cara.

—Como todos. Es curioso, incansable…agotador. El Señor Scott se lo llevó a Ingeniería. Oliver logró despegar el crucero, él solo ¡Y apenas tiene diez años!

—Y ¿Desde tu punto de vista profesional?

—Está ganando peso a toda velocidad, pero eso no es extraño, se trata de un insectoide. Su sangre ya recuperó el color normal. Y considera todo esto como una gran aventura. No para de hablar de Wikus y de la Tierra y de volver a casa ¿Cómo está el adulto?

—Hum. Christopher… así dice llamarse, ya se encuentra consciente. El Capitán viene del Puente, a entrevistarlo. Me gustaría saber quién es ese maldito Wikus ¿Qué te ha dicho el pequeño?

—No mucho. Supone que, como somos de la Flota, sabemos de su situación. Y al parecer, Wikus es un amigo terrestre, un humano. Alguien que los ayudó a huír y por lo que hallamos, estaban en bastante mala situación.

Leonard suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Veamos que obtiene Jim…

-0-0-0-0-0-

El temblor en las extremidades se fue pasando, poco a poco.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, _mizungo_? [1]

El mutante negó con la cabeza. El prawn se llevó la mano al cuello e hizo algo con sus agallas y repitió la pregunta y ésta vez, el mutante comprendió.

Su espalda había dejado de chorrear sangre y casi toda la carne y trozos de piel habían caído de ella. El prawn siguió hablando.

—Traje agua. Y las Hermanas de la Misión nos consiguieron algunos trapos limpios. También las chicas de Obesandjo te mandaron desinfectantes, _mizungo_. Hay que curarte, déjame hacerlo.

Wikus comenzó a llorar. No era el dolor físico. Era el horror a sí mismo; podía ver sus manos, completamente transformadas, aún rodeadas por trozos de carne y piel humanas, ennegrecidas por su propia sangre. El pelo se le había caído en mechones y las cuatro antenas se estiraban sobre su cráneo, percibiendo el mundo con sentidos nuevos. El ojo izquierdo le dolía; al parecer, no había terminado de transformarse.

Estiró las manos hacia el prawn y gimió con una garganta que ahora poseía agallas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Me llamo Charlie, mizungo. ¿Cómo te dicen?

Wikus agachó la vista; el llanto negro cayó al piso. La respuesta le salió en un hilo de voz.

—Wikus. Wikus Van der Merwe. O así me llamaba –sollozó con órganos que no eran humanos- ya no sé quién soy. O qué soy.

El prawn se irguió cuan alto era.

—Eres un Poleepkwa ahora, Wikus. No más una bolsa de carne y agua. No eres más como ellos. Eres de los Nuestros, perteneces al Pueblo. Y no debes temer ni avergonzarte. ¿Dónde está _InDuna_?

Wikus lo miró, pestañeando, intrigado.

InDuna. El guía, el superior, el negociador, el padre de todos.

Claro que en MNU ya se habían dado cuenta de que la división entre los prawn era de castas, como toda sociedad de insectos. Y suponían que los refugiados eran obreros. Sin embargo, desde que él mismo llevara el decreto de desalojo a Christopher, se había dado cuenta de que ése prawn de harapiento chaleco rojo, no era como el resto, no.

Y, cuando vio la nave y lo que él y su hijo eran capaces de hacer, se dio cuenta de que por años, la clase gobernante había permanecido oculta. Ignoraba el por qué, pero ahora, éste prawn (¿Charlie?) lo enteraba de que había ayudado al InDuna, a su líder.

—¿Christopher? Se fue. En la nave. Dijo que iría por ayuda. Prometió regresar… y cambiarme.

Charlie asintió. Wikus siguió hablando.

—Dijo que volvería en 3 años. 3 años de los nuestros, de la Tierra, Charlie… Charlie, verdad? ¿Qué va a pasarme?

—Si el InDuna te dijo que podía cambiarte, lo hará. Pero, por el momento, debo lavarte y quitarte los restos de piel o te infectarás y puedes morir. Además, no debes arriesgar al crío que llevas.

Wikus se puso en pie.

—Crío? ¿De qué hablas? Christopher se llevó a su hijo ¡Yo mismo los ví!

Charlie soltó un silbido.

—No me refiero al cachorro, Wikus. Hablo del crío que llevas entre las costillas. Es hijo del InDuna, no? Tiene su marca y tú llevas la de él…

Wikus no supo en qué momento se desmayó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Christine se abanicó con el sobre de vacunas y dio un suspiro.

—Voy por café ¿Gustan algo?

Ambos médicos negaron con la cabeza, rápidamente y Christine tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de contar del uno al diez, para no gritarles que se dejaran de teatritos y se besaran de una maldita vez, carajo, que nadie iba a salir beneficiado de sus tiquismiquis; la Enterprise necesitaba a sus Oficiales Médicos alerta y no perdiendo el tiempo en estreñimientos emocionales.

Pero no era la Jefa de Enfermeras por nada y su serenidad aparente permaneció tal cual; con una sonrisa —para Geoff— y un guiño hacia McCoy, desapareció de la MedBay.

_Por todos los santos habidos y por haber en todos estos mundos de porquería… qué voy a hacer yo sólo, con Geoff? ¿De dónde se le ocurre a Tina dejarme solo con él?_

McCoy se aclaró la garganta y tomó uno de los PADDs sobre el escritorio, repasando por sesquicentésima vez el expediente de los rescatados, con indiferencia. M'Benga permaneció de pie frente a él, recargado en una de las biocamas.

—Len…

—Dime.

—¿No piensas que es raro que Chris y su hijo tengan tanto maltrato?

—La Tierra era un mundo lleno de salvajes, Geoff. Todavía los hay y lo sabes. Algunos de los nuestros hasta capitanean naves!

Geoffrey soltó una risita.

—Que Jim no se entere de que lo llamas salvaje, Len. No le va a gustar

McCoy sonrió, el estómago lleno de mariposas. Habría dicho cualquier tontería, cualquier otra estupidez con tal de escuchar la risa de Geoffrey de nuevo… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando él, Leonard Horacio McCoy , Comandante Oficial Médico de la nave Enteprise, se había convertido en una niñita enamorada de quince años?

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas; primera, estaba mirando a Geoffrey como un tonto, fijamente. Y dos, Geoff negaba con la cabeza, al mirarlo y sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, aunque para Leonard, las cosas pasaron en cámara lenta; Geoffrey alzó sus largas manos, tomó el rostro de McCoy en ellas y lo besó hasta dejar a ambos sin aire.

La boca del africano era tierna y húmeda y la tentación en Leonard fue más fuerte que la prudencia —dejando aparte el pánico— y mordió el labio inferior de Geoff casi sin darse cuenta, haciendo que éste entreabriera la boca, dejando paso a la lengua de Leonard.

En algún momento, Len se dio cuenta de que, pese a no haber sido él quien iniciara el beso, ahora llevaba la parte dominante, con la complacencia de su colega africano, envuelto en sus brazos.

El tiempo pareció hacerse eterno dentro del beso…

Usualmente, las puertas en el Enterprise se deslizan, sin hacer ruido.

Esta vez, la excepción la hizo Christine, quien al entrar a la MedBay —seguida de Jim y Spock— dejó caer su taza de café al piso, causando suficiente escándalo para darle a aquellos dos tiempo de separarse y mantener las apariencias.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Nota para Visenya; respondo por ésta vía, porque no puedo hacerlo adecuadamente, dado que no tengo un link. Mil gracias por tu lectura y por la review. Recuerdo haber visto 'Alive in Joburg' como parte de una de las tareas de mi hija. Me encantó. Vi 'Sector 9' dos veces en el cine y la he estudiado incontables ocasiones, en casa. Su predecesora (contiene la misma idea) 'Enemigo mío', es absolutamente genial; ojalá y puedas conseguirla, porque es relativamente vieja. Recuerdo que hay un crossover, en inglés, con la misma idea, recién salido el AOS al aire; sin embargo, ésta vez quienes vivían en el Distrito 9, eran los Vulcanos que acababan de perder su mundo. Lo escribía una chica de Sudáfrica, quien sólo posteó dos capítulos y después, borró su cuenta. La lección es aterradora; si son o no diferentes, de todas formas los maltrataremos igual. Y Wikus mismo no es la excpeción; no es sino hasta el final, cuando ha perdido su aspecto humano, que comienza a ser humanitario. Desdichadamente, hay cosas que le faltan al fic; Sony borró de la página de D9 el Font y el vocabulario Poleepkwaa y no es posible conseguirlo, de modo que me adapté a lo que han hecho los pocos fanfickers de D9: utilizar los dialectos e idiomas de la zona. Añadí a M'Benga, porque la pareja que hacen Karl Urban y Michael Ealy en 'Almost Human' (googléalo, no puedo postear links) es genial, fantástica y un slash perfecto. Había que sacarle jugo._

_ Agradezco infinito que me hayas leído; considero 'A Imagen y Semejanza' uno de mis mejores fics y uno de los menos apreciados. Namasté. FA._

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_[1] mizungo; Swajili. Hombre o persona de raza blanca. Es un despreciativo, como 'gringo' o 'gaijin'_


	5. Sucesos

4

La entrada del Capitán y su Primer Oficial fue todo lo ceremoniosa y tranquila que se requería; Jim con su gran sonrisa, tratando de proyectar confianza.

—Señor Christopher Johnson? Soy el Capitán James T. Kirk, y éste es mi Primer Oficial, Sch'n T'Gai Spock. Está usted a bordo de la Enterprise, de la Flota Estelar, de la Federación de Planetas Unidos.

Chris se llevó la mano a las agallas; McCoy las había cubierto con una especie de malla que no impedía el paso del aire ni su movimiento y que sostenía, además, otro modelo del Traductor Universal

—Sí, Capitán. Ese es el nombre que me dieron los Terranos. Soy el Jefe Técnico Xyrella Mheshimiwa, de la Nave Ukutufu wa Malkia, Tercer Mundo del Sistema Tellycan…

Jim asintió. Concordaba con los registros de la nave que Uhura ya había traducido.

—Puede decirnos qué fue lo que les sucedió? ¿Por qué encontramos su nave en ese estado? ¿Y en esta zona?

Chris tomó aire, consciente de que, tras los espejos, estaban por lo menos dos oficiales de la nave, para hacer legal su relato. Miró al Terrano a los ojos.

—La nuestra es una nave minera, Capitán. Recibimos permiso del gobierno de la Tierra para trabajar en la zona Eros de su cinturón de asteroides; condritas y niobio, la cosecha de siempre. Pagamos con dilitio y diamantes, de acuerdo al Tratado...

Jim sonrió, amigablemente, deteniéndolo con un ademán.

—Chris, esto no es un juicio.

El Poleepkwa inclinó sus antenas, en simpatía.

—Gracias capitán. Permítame relatarle.

"Se trataba de una misión normal; utilizamos minería nannita y casi todo el procesamiento se hace a bordo; regresamos a nuestros mundos con un producto acabado y ya habíamos entregado el pago, en Oört [1], donde también cargamos agua. Como usted sabe, las condritas son algo caprichosas; muchas tienen vida bacterial y la mayoría de nuestros obreros están vacunados contra la mayoría de sus infecciones. Sin embargo, el asteroide que recogimos en la última fecha estelar registrada por la bitácora de embarques, llevaba en su interior un virus del género Andrómeda[2], de mutación acelerada. Infectó a dos de los mineros y de ahí, se diseminó por toda la tripulación. Nos comunicamos con la Administración Médica de la Flota, en Marte y ellos diseñaron un antídoto. Nos dirigíamos hacia allá, cuando la epidemia cambió su comportamiento; de ser algo parecido a una gripa fácilmente controlable, nuestros mineros comenzaron a morir rápidamente, una fiebre parecida a la peste Waaldeburg o al virus Ébola de ustedes"

—¿Por qué no se trasladaron a velocidad warp?

—Como ya lo vio, Capitán, nuestra nave es inmensa, diez veces mayor que la suya. Habría sido muy problemático. Tampoco queríamos causar molestias a los terrestres. Y supongo que nos confiamos; el asunto se salió de control muy rápidamente. Su Alteza a cargo cayó enferma y con ello, se perdió mucho del control mental entre nuestros mineros, pese a que muchos sacrificaron sus cargas de sangre completas, en un esfuerzo por sanarla y recuperarla…

—¡Buen Dios! –reviró McCoy. Geoffrey lo pateó en el tobillo, nada discretamente.

Jim asintió, recordando sus lecciones de Xenología; los insectoides estaban ligados entre sí mentalmente, por lazos colmenarios más fuertes que los de cualquier otra especie inteligente. La lealtad mutua entre sus miembros era poco menos que amor, y hacia su Reina, era amor mismo. Si ella quedaba afectada, el control mental en una colmena se perdía y todos los miembros de ella habrían dado su vida por sanarla, si fuera necesario. Jim nunca había entendido por completo cómo una sociedad así podía sobrevivir, sin revoluciones ni resentimientos por parte de los miembros aparentemente menos afortunados... excepto que éstos no lo sentían así. Chris pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, dada la reacción del médico.

—Sé lo que creen, Capitán—Chris se permitió suspirar—quizá para ustedes no somos más que insectos. Tenemos un refrán en nuestros mundos: "Todas las Reinas son hijas de obreros y todos los obreros, son hijos de la Reina".

Jim le guiñó un ojo divertido.

—Por favor, señor Johnson, continúe— lo alentó Spock.

—Gracias. Cuando la nave viró para tomar rumbo hacia Marte, el Foramen Magnum nos jaló en su remolino; nuestros navegadores estaban enfermos y sus sustitutos eran demasiado jóvenes. La singularidad nos llevó a una edad alterna, a otra Tierra… la situamos en la fecha estelar 359876 nuestra. Los años 1978 a 1990 de su calendario.

McCoy interrumpió de nuevo.

—Una verdadera Edad de Piedra!

Jim se dio el lujo de callarlo con la mirada. Chris sonrió.

—Así es, Doctor. Sólo que no lo sabíamos. Los Técnicos que estábamos aún conscientes nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que frenar la enfermedad a cualquier costo, de modo que situamos en suspensión nuestro crucero sobre la ciudad de Johanesburgo, dado que el clima era favorable para nuestra especie y se trataba del conglomerado urbano más grande que encontramos en el hemisferio sur de su mundo, lo que nos hizo presumir cierto grado de civilización. Y, para todos los que quedaban vivos, transmitimos una orden final; no se violaría la Primera Directiva, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entregamos Traductores Universales en arete y en tatuaje a todos cuanto pudimos. Y se dieron órdenes de no atacar a los Terranos, so pena de muerte de por medio…

—¿Fue un Primer Contacto entonces?

—No sabíamos que lo era, de ahí que tomáramos esas precauciones. Fue peor, mucho peor de lo que esperábamos; demasiados estaban enfermos y dos terceras partes murieron. Luego, los Terranos mandaron sus helicópteros y perforaron una parte del casco. Y, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no les atacaríamos, hicieron todo por ayudarnos, al menos, al principio…

Chris bajó la mirada, recordando. Jim puso una mano sobre las suyas, tan parecidas al cuero de un reptil, hasta que dejaron de temblar. Miró a Bones, quien asintió rápidamente. Estrés Post Traumático.

—Por favor, Chris, prosiga—la voz de Geoffrey fue suave; le tendió un tubo de agua al alien y éste sorbió, con algún trabajo, por la pajita.

—Gracias, doctor. Los humanos se organizaron para ayudarnos hasta que apareció una de sus entidades, llamada MNU, MultiNacional Unida. Ellos se dieron a la tarea de 'rescatarnos'. Nos llevaron a una especie de campo de concentración, al que llamaron Sector 9, donde había también refugiados de otras naciones, por causa de sus propias guerras internas. Fue un infierno…

La mirada de Chris se perdió en el vacío, todo él temblando. Bones le hizo una seña a Jim y no lo animaron a seguir hablando hasta que los monitores de la biocama se estabilizaron.

"Nunca había suficiente comida, agua o las condiciones mínimas de supervivencia; los obreros que quedaban se vieron forzados a alimentarse exclusivamente de carne; comíamos cabra, vaca, pollos o ratas, lo que fuera un poco de proteína. Ello nos desnutrió a todos y fue hasta que ya teníamos un tiempo en el Sector 9, cuando descubrimos que la comida era tan tóxica como beneficiosa; convirtió a muchos en meros retrasados mentales, incapaces de organizarse u obedecer órdenes. El único alimento que llenaba nuestras necesidades, era la comida para gato. Todavía no comprendo por qué los humanos sintetizan un alimento más nutricio para sus mascotas, de lo que comen ellos mismos. Además, la atmósfera influyó. No teníamos suficiente oxígeno y nuestra sangre se espesó, haciendo más difícil aún el control de toda nuestra población. Pero lo peor fue el racismo, el maltrato. Muchos no podían comprender bien las órdenes de los humanos, debido al mal estado físico; eso hizo que los humanos pensaran que éramos una especie estúpida. Fue peor cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían manejar nuestras armas. No llevábamos un gran arsenal, es el que se usa en cualquier nave minera, por si nos topamos con alguna cosa agresiva. Y otros eran instrumentos de trabajo, para taladrar paredes o destruír trozos de condrita, donde los nanobots no podían trabajar. Pero los humanos creían que eran armas; capturaron a muchos de los nuestros para hacer experimentos con ellos, pero eso no lo supimos sino hasta después. En esa experimentación, masacraron a muchos, los destazaron, los esclavizaron… Fue espantoso."

-0-

Miedo. Olor a sangre. Sed. Calor por el día y un frío horrendo en la noche. Las órdenes habían sido precisas, al bajar de la nave. El sentido de éstas se había dispersado, en medio de la enfermedad y la desesperación; era natural que nadie los viera como seres inteligentes, cuando por fin lograron perforar el fuselaje. Xyrella fue a las incubadoras, donde todavía quedaba un verdadero tesoro. Cien recién nacidos, aislados en sus cascarones artificiales, estériles y protegidos del desastre, cálidos y bien alimentados. Mtunza se adelantó.

—Ni se te ocurra, Ingeniero. Son nuestro tesoro.

Xyrella acarició a los pequeños, a través del cascarón.

—No podemos dejarlos aquí, Sanador.

—No sabemos qué clase de gente es ésta ¿Has visto lo que hacen con los cuerpos de nuestros muertos? ¡Los abren! ¡Sin el menor respeto! ¿A qué clase de mundo barbárico venimos a dar? ¿Estás seguro de que es Terra?

Xyrella puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo, asintiendo, tristemente.

—Las coordenadas son correctas. Mtunza, si los dejamos aquí, morirán.

—Esa gente son bolsas de carne y agua; ¡Acabarán por comerse a nuestros pequeños!

—Tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir si los sacamos de aquí. Podrán adaptarse a éste mundo mejor que nosotros, en lo que esperamos un rescate o solicitamos ayuda de los líderes planetarios

—Eres un optimista insoportable, Ingeniero. Estas criaturas ni siquiera tienen warp; luego, no estamos en la época correcta, verdad?

Xyrella se volvió hacia el ventanal, sin hablar. Mtunza estalló.

—Eso es, ¿Verdad? Tú y los demás Ingenieros son una porquería. Menos mal que yo nací para ser Sanador. Al menos nuestra casta…

—Tu casta permitió que la plaga se expandiera, Mtunza. Y no estamos para reproches mutuos, es tarde para eso…

—¡Van a morir en esas tiendas!—abrió los brazos, como si quisiera proteger a todos los pequeños en ellos. Apoyó los labrum sobre los cascarones, en un gesto de afecto desesperado—No hay la menor condición de higiene para un recién nacido y ésta gente no tiene idea…

—Nuestra nave está llena de infección. Si los bajamos, algunos lograrán salvarse.

Sólo entonces Xyrella advirtió que el Sanador tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tomó aire.

—Mtunza… mi propia hija está en ésta camada. Vi morir a demasiados, por la plaga. A demasiados. Por favor, te lo suplico…

El silbar de la computadora le respondió. Uno a uno, los cascarones estériles se fueron abriendo, dejando ver a un bebé en cada uno de ellos, estirando sus pequeñas antenas húmedas. Xyrella sintió sus corazones encogerse de afecto, tocando a los pequeños.

Eran Poleepkwa, serían hermosos cuando crecieran. Y quizá los terranos pudieran comprender entonces, la belleza que él miraba en los recién nacidos.

Mtunza sacó una bebé del cascarón.

—Llévatela. Sálvala, si puedes. No quiero saber más, no…

Xyrella ni siquiera volvió la vista atrás, al salir de la nave.

-0-

El comm silbó y el ocupante de la enorme sala se volvió hacia la pantalla, mientras agitaba la crema de su café. Éste era un vicio viejo, pegado a su caparazón desde la Academia…y era curioso que apareciera el símbolo de la Flota justo cuando estaba pensando en su breve tiempo pasado en ella. Abrió el mensaje:

_PARA; Kraa'l, Ncwengo._

_Sistema Tellycan, Nación Wadudu_

_Embajador_

_DE; James Tiberius Kirk, Capitán._

_NCC-1701-A, USS Enterprise_

_Embajador Ncwengo, Saludos._

_Nuestra nave encontró un crucero perteneciente a su nación y especie. Le rogamos se comunique a brevedad, dado que la nave en cuestión se encuentra dañada, así como los dos únicos tripulantes que rescatamos…_

Kraa'l casi dejó caer la taza y salpicó café sobre la mesa. ¿El Enterprise? Válgame. Redactó a troda velocidad una respuesta y pinchó el intercomm de su escritorio; Janine, su ayudante humana apareció en la pantalla, la sonrisa enorme, las gafas de marco grueso cubriendo los ojos marrones. Era verdaderamente linda y de no ser por los prejuicios reinantes, Kraa'l ya la habría invitado a salir. Ésta vez, no podía andarse con galanterías.

—Diga, embajador…

—Janine, alista mi crucero personal. Con ruta para San Francisco, California, por favor. Y consigue un lugar en el próximo enlace con la nave Enterprise.

El tono fue terminante, aunque amable; la chica humana se le quedó mirando, boquiabierta. Asintió rápidamente y la pantalla se oscureció. Kraa'l se volvió hacia la ventana; el cielo de Nairobi quemaba sobre la capital, pero era el clima que hacía sentir cómodos a los de su especie. Suspiró.

¿Qué sería tan importante para que el capitán mismo de una nave tan distinguida lo llamara?

-0-

_Capítulo sin beteo. Me retrasé considerablemente, debido a un problema familiar. Espero que no suceda así, de nuevo, pero no os garantizo nada. Mil gracias por leerme._

_FA._

_[1] Oört. Chris/Xyrella se refiere a la Nube de Oört, la nube cometaria situada más allá de Plutón; es una 'esfera' de cometas, que rodea nuestro Sistema Solar. Se ha estipulado teóricamente que sería un buen lugar para cosechar agua, de la cual se puede obtener hidrógeno, que es un combustible de alto rendimiento y bajo costo para naves que se mueven a baja velocidad, como el crucero Poleepkwa, el cual se mueve en warp sólo entre su mundo y nuestro sistema._

_[2] Si conocéis 'La Amenaza de Andrómeda' (1969, el libro; 1971, la peli original, 2008, la serie para TV), sabéis a que me refiero. Si no, la historia original es el primer libro de Michael Crichton, al que conocéis por 'Jurassic Park'. Es una novela donde se teoriza sobre la llegada de un virus a la Tierra, que genera una epidemia que acaba con un pueblo. El nombre del virus, es Andrómeda. Éste no posee DNA ni nada que lo emparente con ninguno de los virus 'normales' que tenemos en nuestro humilde planeta. No necesita atacar al huésped ni le quita recursos; simplemente se reproduce exponencialmente y acaba por invadir el cuerpo del infectado, hasta matarlo, en unas pocas horas. Una vez que se adapta, comienza a mutar y pierde su capacidad de asesinar. De haber recibido la alimentación e hidratación correcta, los Poleepkwa del crucero se habrían salvado. Pero no llegaron a la Tierra correcta…_


End file.
